Over The Hill
Over The Hill is the eleventh episode of Lizzie McGuire's second series. Summary Lizzie starts feeling inferior when she realizes a lot of the other kids around her have special talents and skills that they've developed, including Gordo with his film making and Miranda with her violin. Meanwhile, Matt is scared after watching a horror movie and is convinced that their house is haunted. Plot Lizzie starts feeling inferior when she realizes a lot of the other kids around her have special talents and skills that they've developed, including Gordo with his filmmaking and Miranda with her violin. did that happen?--Ed. She worries that she's being left behind and imagines herself in the future working at a fast-food window while her old friends Gordo and Miranda have made successes of themselves and forgotten about her. Lizzie blames her parents at first for not making her pursue a special interest but Sam and Jo McGuire tell her that they've always supported her, whatever she did or didn't do. Finally Lizzie puts a number of "dream" occupations in a hat and picks them out one at a time, with Miranda and Gordo on hand. While doing this, Lizzie has fantasies about what her future might be like. The final fantasy is about Lizzie as a stay-home mom, but her husband in it is not Ethan Craft--it's Gordo! This jolts Lizzie back to reality, and she comes to feel OK about herself again. Also, Jo isn't sure that Matt should be watching a scary horror film, but Sam says it's OK. But the movie does a number on Matt's head, and he can't sleep at night for fear of a an evil "presence" in the house. Things get so bad that Sam has his two familiar softball buddies come over to perform a "housecleaning" just like in the movie Ghostbusters, but all the guys succeed in doing is wrecking the back porch. But that reveals what the "presence" is--it's a dog who just had puppies! Trivia *The filming dates for this episode took place from October 26th to October 30, 2001. The clapboard on the blooper reel at the end of the show is dated October 30, 2001. *On Thursday, October 24, 2002, Disney ran a promo for this episode identifying it as a "new" one. This would indicate they originally planned it to air for the first time that month, but since it won in the viewer voting mentioned above, "Over the Hill" premiered earlier. *This is the first episode which uses the shortened version of the show's theme song with the closing credits. *The back-and-forth pronunciation of Kate's last name is "Saunders" in this episode Goofs *During Lizzie's dream sequence, Gordo's limo driver orders five orders of curly fries for him. But when he gets them, they appear to be regular French fries. *When the McGuires are watching the scary movie, the amount of popcorn in Sam's bowl changes from shot to shot. *As Sam is seated on the couch watching the movie with Jo and Matt his position changes from shot to shot. In some shots, he is reclining fully into the couch, but in the very next shot, he is seated upright leaning forward a bit only to switch back in the next shot. Gallery S2E11 Lizzie and Miranda talk.JPG Category:Season 2